City of Damned (New)
:Preceded by City of Damned (Old). City of Damned or Dead City (zsh_deadcity_pve and zsh_deadcity_pvp) is a New Zombie Shelter map in Counter-Strike Online. It is a remade version of its predecessor, City of Damned (Old), in conjunction with the new update of reorganized Zombie Shelter. Overview The New Zombie Shelter depicts two separate gameplays: Co-op and Team Match. For Co-op, the players will team up to face strong zombies like Deimos, Juggernaut, Oberon, Angra Cocoon and Fallen Titan. Only a shelter is available and the players must protect the shelter from being destroyed. Many new upgrades and power ups are available. The performance of the Shelter Axe has been tweaked and the Hammer is no longer needed. For Team Match, there will be two separate teams and each team must take out their opponent's shelter. Victory goal ; Co-op *Build a new shelter and kill the final target of Fallen Titan. *Enter into the Fallen Titan's hideout and defeat him within 30 days. ; Team Match *Destroy the enemy's main shelter. Tips *You need to collect the resources first. Collect enough wood and steel. *Collect electricity to help with shelter defense and defend from the zombie's attack. *The Black market will open from the one of 3 places at the basement entrance everyday. *If you fire the gun recklessly, the noise gauge will activate and zombies will approach here, so be careful. *You can only deliver damage to Fallen Titan inside his hideout. You are unable to come out once you have entered inside. Zombies and Bosses Zombies= |-| Bosses= {| class="wikitable" style="color:white; background:gray; text-align:center" ! Boss !! Day Appeared !! Money given |- | |Any |N/A |- | |Any |$12000 |- | |5 |$32000 |- | |10 and 20 |$32000 *Note: bosses only appear in Coop mode. If players chose Team Match mode, they will be split into two teams: Red and Blue, both will not only face waves of zombies, but also face other players until either team is defeated. Tactics (for Coop mode) *Voodoo zombies appear around round 10, so prioritize killing them first before dealing with bosses as they can recover their health quickly. *It is not recommended to engage the Oberon first as it can reach your base by just jumping. Its attacks are capable of destroying the shelter. *However, it is recommended to engage the Fallen Titan first as it can only move around the construction site of which it spawned at. Moreover, it cannot call another Fallen Titans in this map but be cautious as its attacks are still capable of killing a player in a few hits. Plus shooting outside or deploying airstrikes won't affect him, you have to attack him inside the construction area. *Triple Barrel's secondary mode with cloak skill can deal significant damage to the Fallen Titan. *You can block strong zombie's movement by placing some walls on the area where they spawn but beware, as Deimos and Oberon are able to free themselves by jumping or if nearby zombies destroy the walls. *When the Round 10 is about to start try planting some C4s where Oberon spawns, 3/4 C4s are enough to kill him if your teammates cooperate with the same skill set (engineer). *It is recommended to destroy all of the obstacles in this map to avoid stamina waste. *You can easily farm money by killing Deimoses ($2800 each) at the places where Angra Cocoons locate. You can also detroy the "turrets" near the Deimos without taking any damage because they actually can't touch you ($750 each). *You should focus more on defense on the first 10 days. Try to get tier 3 tower as fast as you can to defend your shelter from Oberon's attacks. Release date This map was released alongside JANUS-1 on: *'South Korea': 14 November 2013. *'Taiwan/Hong Kong': 19 November 2013. *'China/Japan': 20 November 2013. This map was released alongside Leviathan on: *'Singapore/Malaysia': 12 March 2014. This map was released alongside Parkerhale M82 (resale) on: *'Indonesia': 23 April 2014. This map was released alongside SKULL-3 on: *'Turkey': 14 May 2014. This map was released alongside Open Beta Test on: *'CSN:Z': 23 September 2014. *'Vietnam': 26 March 2015. Gallery deadcity.jpg|Korea Facebook banner File:Deadcity_poster_tw.jpg|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:Deadcity_poster_tw2.jpg|Ditto File:Deadcity_japan_poster.jpg|Japan poster CityDamned_newzshelter_sgmy_poster.png|Singapore/Malaysia poster ZSH_deadicty_OffScreesnhot1.jpg|Official screenshot ZSH_deadicty_OffScreesnhot2.jpg|Ditto File:Dead_city_new_zshelter_idn_poster.png|Indonesia poster Loadingbg_zsh_deadcity_pve.png|Loading background (Co-op) Loadingbg_zsh_deadcity_pvp.png|Ditto (Team Match) File:Zsh_deadcity_pve_radar.png|Radar (Co-op) File:Zsh_deadcity_pvp_radar.png|Radar (Team Match) Trivia *This is the first remade map in Counter-Strike Online, also, it is the first Zombie Shelter map to feature multiple bosses. *In some regions, this map was named "Dead City" instead of "City of Damned", following the file name. However, the loading screen still shows "City of Damned". *Juggernaut and Deimos have unique alert sounds. *Bosses' HP have been decreased for game balance. *Also due to game balance purpose, Fallen Titan cannot use the 'Howling' skill in this map. *If you shoot at any strong zombies, they will chase you without needing to get close to them. *Oberon's bomb will bounce upon buildings when it is thrown. Also if he lands on top of the shelter, he will get stuck for a few minutes unless he jumps again. *If player choose Team Match mode, The Red team's shelter will be located at the area where Fallen Titan stays in the Coop mode. *In this map, Sting Finger uses the Heavenly Jump for an unlimited time so being on top of the shelter won't stop her from killing players staying there. *In Indonesia region, the sky box has not been inputted yet. *This map has no map overview, it only showed a green square. However, in later updates, it shows "Unknown Area". *This map is based on a cut bomb defuse map in Counter-Strike: Condition Zero called as City of Sin. *There is a bug in Indonesia region where players can damage Fallen Titan from outside of boss arena if playing Coop mode. However, it has been fixed in later updates. Category:Maps Category:Nexon maps Category:Zombie Shelter map Category:Large-sized maps Category:Complicated maps